


Needing space

by Atlantisofspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crying, Eventual Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Gang Rape, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Matt Holt & Keith Friendship, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantisofspace/pseuds/Atlantisofspace
Summary: Keith is in an abusive relationship that he didnt consent to, he has been trying to leave but finds himself back with the person he doesnt want to be with most in the world, his master Sendak.After a misunderstanding, Keith attempts to take action and tell his friends, Matt and katie Holt.Hopefully they know someway to fix the situation and give keith back the headspace hes longed for.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Pained truths

**Author's Note:**

> Take caution as this is my first fanfiction and it explores mature themes which younger audiences may not be comfortable with. Thank you xx

Hurt, pain, fatigue, numbness. That's all he felt day after day, he tried to run. He truly did but he was always found. He was hunted like prey. Consequences followed him in suit. Each on taking a step- no a leap forward everytime he attempted to start a new. 

Keith was beyond unlucky, he couldn't take a small, shallow breath without his misfortune toppling him over onto the floor in a football, like tackle. Keith tried to make it stop, pleading for mercy everytime he caught him in his dirty, cruel hands, it will all begin again. 

"M-master please! I didn't mean it! Please, I wasnt doing anything" His begging, one might argue, was far too uncharacteristic as keith was seen to be a recluse in his own conscious. He was a kid, never wanted trouble, just wanted to get by.

His master etched another, not so delicate, line in his skin and it was far from faint. 

''So you just stumbled into another man's car? You accidentally let him guide you to his room? Dont forget sugar, I have eyes everywhere"  
Despite his calm tone, keith could read between the lines, he knew the kindness was just a blanket of lies. Another facade. That could only mean the the pain was going to come on trains and planes to explore the parts of Keith's body. Arguably it would be like a rollercoaster. The pain escalates until it reaches it's peak and as it descends, Keith descends too. His mind falling into a dark abyss of numbness as he's taken away by the wind, until. He reaches the the broken track and he's taken by the hand and guided to the sweet relief of death.

Master Sendak was hurting him for no reason, he didn't have sex with anyone. His hood friend Matt and his his equally as nice sister, Katie, had took him back to their place, despite his many protests and attempts to convince them that he should have been getting back home. Their argument would be that the pair of them were dragged into a state of pure shock and outrage due to the fact that Keith kogane had never played a video game in his entire life. Poor Matt almost had a heart attack. 

Sendak never saw it the way it was written. He always believed that keith was lying and that whatever he said was not true. He just wanted a reason to hurt Keith.

Keith on the other hand, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He just wanted freedom and an escape from the cruel life hes been living, but Sendak had people. Eyes everywhere. Keith was unable to feel safe anywhere other than college, where he could surround himself in his studies and space. Oh how he loved space. The only positive consequence of having Sendak was how he never had to walk home in the dark where any paedophile could be lurking. No he had his 'keeper' to pick him up. This was due to being on suck a strict curfew, this was to make sure he didnt whore himself out. No one would want him anyway. 

In the words of his master; "no one wants a male whore who has female parts." Just hearing that made keith cry on many occasions. But no that shouldn't matter. Keith knew he was a boy, even if he did have the wrong parts. He was just born in the wrong body. He just had different parts, parts that master wouldnt let him get rid of.  
Only because he loved how wet his "princess parts" would get. It would make master hard. 

Keith didn't deserve this life. Keith wanted a hero, he deserved a hero.


	2. Struggling to breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith faces punishment again by his master for going to a party with Matt and Katie and a few of their friends. He didn't want to let them get suspicious of his affairs outside their friends group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!! Thank you for all the Kudos on the first chapter it's all appreciated! Do you all want me to keep going or no? And if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!

It's been two weeks since Sendak's last fury. Keith had grown thinner than he previously was with his master's punishment.

Keith hadn't been to school since. He was terrified that one of the jocks like Lance or James would see him and throw him into a locker like they had done previously, despite being in college. Quite frankly, Keith felt more comfortable being called 'mullet-head' or 'highschool dropout' rather than Sendak's degenerative names. He'd rather be shamed by his hair rather than what's below the waist. 

Today was a Friday, the only day of the week that Keih didn't feel too ill to attend. 

He stepped on foot onto campus and Matt was already hoarding him with questions. 

"Where were you?" "Are you okay?" "What happened to your arm?" And the scariest one, "wanna go partying? A few friends will be there. Mostly Katie's friends since your my only friend." Matt feigned cries. 

Keith only sighed in slight happiness. He began to speak but his throat was raw. He cleared his throat quietly and spoke to Matt in his familiar whisper.  
"I was sick. I'm okay now, uh the um cat scratched me and is love to go partying with you tonight, I'll just need to tell my roommate that I will be coming home late." 

He pulled out his old, cracked phone and began typing with his slim and pale fingers. His small nails making slight tapping sounds on the screen as he typed his message. It read:

Master, I'm going out after school so dont bother picking me up, I will be back before midnight and I am willing to take whatever punishment you have for me. I am only doing this because if I said no to Matt he would get suspicious. I will see you soon.~Kitten xx

Keith always signed off with that name since it meant Sendak would most likely take the punishment easy. 

Matt gave all the details that he would meet Keith at their lunch table at the end of the day and he will escort them all to the party but Hunk was to be the designated driver since he was the most responsible. 

Keith did as Matt told him. He had brought some new clothes whilst at school and to sweeten the deal with sendai, he wore some new lace panties underneath his black, ripped jeans. He brought a new leather Jacket. It was white and red. 

Everyone else shortly arrived, all dolled up and rearing to go. Matt made promises to Keith that he wouldn't leave his side until he was home safely. He took his word for it. 

The house was large and defiantly party material. Keith was taken aback by how similar it looked to Sendak's house. It was ominously similar, if not Sendak's house then defiantly somewhere he's been before. 

The lights were on and blaring. Matt dragged his companion all the way to the kitchen of the house. That's when he saw the people he didnt want to see. Lance and James were there with some other people. He tried to avoid eye contact until Matt whispered in his ear.   
"I'm going to pee. I dont really want you to watch so just stay here okay? I'll be back soon." 

He left and keith was all alone with the jocks staring into his soul. He turned around and shortly after someone bumped behind him. He looked like he was part of the Galran mafia. 

"I'm so sorry. I didnt mean to bump into you, here I'll get you a drink."

Before keith could protest, he was gone and then back withing a sixteen second interval. Keith was counting.   
He handed him a drink. He took at drink to avoid eye contact with this stranger. 

He suddenly felt light, like a dream. He felt so fuzzy and it made him scared. He freaked out. Everything was distorted, someone grabbed him by the hips and whispered into his ear.   
"Hey baby, you look wasted. Me and my buddies will fix you up" they took him somewhere. The basement maybe?.

"He's a pretty one Lotor." Hands were fondling him. 

One hand explored below his waistline of his jeans. 

"Oh oh oh! What do we have here? You were just waiting to be taken wasnt you? You wore some sexy lingerie to draw in some men didn't you?"

He whined from his inability to do anything. He was relaxed and compelled to stay in this man's arms. 

"Hurry up Lance and tell us what hes got! Is it a pussy? Is it a dick? C'mon man. We need to know." Keith could make out James's voice. 

Lance rubbed his hands over Keith's clit which caused him to whimper. 

"Let go! Please!" He began to cry. 

"Pussy." Lance continued to explore. "His thighs are so smooth and perfect." He reaches a hand to his chest. "His heartbeat is so fast. He's scared."

Lance paused. "He hasn't had top surgery yet either." 

Keith cried harder and tried to curl up his weak, frail body. He was being violated and there was nothing he could do. He was weak and defenceless. Matt would be clueless or drunk.

Before he knew it he was on his hands and knees with his jeans shackling his ankles. Someone's penis was rubbing against him and then sliding in like a lollipop being pushed back into its wrapper. 

Keith was a virgin despite his unethical affair with Sendak.

He had no preparation nor did the other students use any type of lubricant. 

The dick was pushed in and out slowly as the offender moaned and groaned at the great amount of pleasure he received from just using Keith as a whore.  
He pushed in and out, in and out. The world faded, everything seemed so surreal. Once upon a time Keith felt untouchable now he's feeling like nothing more than a dog. 

The Offender reached his climax and then the next client took his place. This one much bigger and hiting the places that made Keith cry more. They kept rotating until the night was over. 

Keith found see the blue light of the sky mix in with the red, both flashing with alert. He smiles as the light took him away into slumber.

A police officer had slowly stepped down the stairs, following the trail of the illegal drugs and their scent. Weed being the most prominent.

The officer had moved his hair out of his eyes yet again as the white tuff was devouring his vision everytime gravity pulled it down. His flash light flicked and he heard voices. Boys. When he reached the bottom, they all scattered and a thud was heard. 

The boys dropped something. That something had been violated and discarded. A boy with gentle features and silky soft hair. Shiro knelt down next to the boy and with shaky hands and gentle touches,he held him close and picked him up. He carried the surprisingly light boy back up all twenty steps and he wrapped him in a blanket from his police car.

All Shiro could think about was waking the boy up and securing his safety. 

He managed to wake him up after many tries. He sat him on the edge of the car's boot. The boy squinted and looked around. 

"Hi, my name is officer Shiro" he spoke with kindness and a soft tone. "What's your name?" 

He struggled to reply. His voice was shaking as much as his hands. "K-k-Keith" he choked.   
More officers withdrew from the house with about four other boys. 

Keith shook more violently.


	3. Thinking of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak turns up to take Keith home. Home isnt where the heart is.

He felt sick to his stomach. Pain was seering through his abdomen to his chest. He wanted to cry, but there was no way he would grant his offenders that pleasure. Sendak included. 

Speak of the devil and he will come.

Sendak had pulled up in his evil black and purple Tesla. Keith envied his wealth, in fact, the car was the only thing he liked about him. Even if it did hold the horrifying memories of his being taken away from his blood, from his family.   
His whole body was wracked in tremors of nostalgia, fear and shame. 

Keith only knew it was him because the screeching of the tires was all the same. The noise was also Keith's best teacher. It taught him how to scream in public so he could at least have a fighting chance against Sendak and his goons. Alas everytime he did it, no one would help, they just gave him concerned glances or those of pity. He didn't want their empathy or concern. They weren't his family or his boyfriend. 

Keith didn't even spare Sendak a glance as he saw the freshly polished boots come to a halt in front of his eyes. 

Not earing anything from Keith, he knelt down in front of him. His face close to smaller male's. The look on his face horrified Keith. He looked sad, pitiful. It was almost like he blamed himself as he stared into Keith's glassy, cloudy eyes. 

If Keith wasn't broken before, hes beyond shattered now. Nothing could fix him, definitely not him. 

Sendak's arm gently stroked Keith's shoulder, the most gentle hes every been with the boy. 

He flinched. I didn't want to be touched. He wanted to shrivel up and die. The party left him reduced to nothing. If not nothing then something far worse, a slut maybe. 

Words couldn't describe how keith felt. He was distant from his own mind, he was locked away from his emotions. His inner conscience was halted from provoking any actions. 

When he did move, it was to look at Shiro with hope of giving him a sign. Something to kickstart the heroism once again. 

Although he tried to show emotion, his attempt was futile. It wouldnt work. He couldn't call upon his saviour again. 

Failing to notice, Keith was picked up. He was gently secured into the Tesla with false sincerity. Sendak didnt care about him like he had show the officers. He used him and hurt him, he was like some stress ball. He was always being crushed up and then left to air out again. He was nothing but a mere toy for the galran to play with until he breaks. How could Shiro not see it? 

After pulling up at the grand house that belonged to his master, he was guided inside by a rough hand in his hair and another on his ass. Both occasionally squeezing as they walked up to the front door. Whatever reaction Sendak was willing to get, he didn't get it. Keith made no noise and barely moved. He only walked with his head facing the ground to hide his destroyed face. Sweaty, red and messy with semen and all sorts of liquids ranging from beer to blood. 

Worst part wasn't the rape. It wasn't the mess. It was being left on his own again. No one looked for him, he placed his trust in people and said people didnt even prevail. 

He silently vowed that he would never trust anyone again. 

The pair stopped when they reached the bedroom that they shared. He opened the door and roughly pushed Keith in. He took it. He wasn't going to complain. Keith had convinced himself that he deserved all the punishment that would come. 

A firm boot was pressed against his new shirt. It was then removed but swiftly returned to land a blow on the boy's ribs. It sounded broken. He didn't care. Neither of them did. If Keith died here then the world would know about the abuse he went through and Sendak would be taken in. The whole Galra Mafia would be taken in. If he died there then he'd still get his justice. Sendak set himself up to lose and Keith was beyond happy for that. But he didn't smile. He just focused on the fist that kept landing hits on his stomach. Breaking more ribs as some of the hits weren't on target. Pools of blood formed around Keith's cheeks as it trickled in two thin lines from the corners of his mouth. Shiro would find him and kill Sendak. 

Ah sweet Shiro, so handsome and perfect. His arms so long and muscular, they would certainly keep Keith out of harm's way. That chiseled torso that reflected that of a Greek god was the perfect pillow for Keith's delicate head. Those thighs were great. He imagined having his head resting on them as the two analysed constellations of stars under the sparkling moon together. His face. A jawline sharp enough to cut cheese. Piercing grey eyes that would definitely paralyze Keith like a deer in headlights. Soft, beautiful hair that had that adorable white tuff that Keith longed to pull on and play with. In Keith's eyes, he could be Megara and Shiro would be Hercules. He didn't want to be Persephone with Hades anymore. It's not like he wanted it in the first place bit those just happened to be the cards he was dealt. Keith would change fate.

Little did the pair know that a certain police officer had followed them back to the house. 

Shiro took note of the location and address. He did in fact notice the slight waver of expression in Keith's face but a police officer can't act without evidence. After a few run ins with Sendak himself, explaining the prosthetic he wears, he knows that he wont give up his victims easily. He knew that Keith would be very hard to obtain. 

Shiro went home after getting all of the information. He had settled down in his shirt and suspenders and poured himself a scotch on the rocks. His focus was glued to files of Sendak's previous victims. All stories operated the same. All of the previous victims had just been abducted. 

Shiro had a sixth sense for acting out criminals and their stories, that's what made him a good cop. One of the best actually. All of Sendak's previous victims were caught out by Shiro. He could tell they were all the same. All stories. Before they even spoke a word. Maybe that's what made Shiro superior to Sendak. 

The truth is. Shiro had lost his previous lover to Sendak. The galran had taken everything from the man and all he craved was revenge. 

Keith would be saved unlike Adam.


	4. Dear in headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was caught like a dear in headlights. Hes terrified and just wants Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I moving too fast??
> 
> Also my instagram in case you have any feedback then we can talk and maybe write a book together?? @galaxy._.kid_

After the weekend, Keith had returned to school. He wanted to face his fears and forget that everything had happened on Friday. Everything except Shiro. 

As soon as he stepped one foot onto the college grounds, Matt was walking towards him. He didnt want to see him at that moment, or any moment for that matter.

"Hey Keith!" He exclaimed with a small and awkward wave. 

Keith glanced at him and then resumed his walk with his head watching his feet. 

"Sooo... about the party" 

Keith tensed and then threw him into the nearest supply closet. "I dont want to take about the damn party. You left me and that's that." He said in a hushed whisper  
Keith barely ever got furious. Especially to Matt.

"Keith look buddy I didn't mean to leave you. I was pissed out if my mind and I was high as a kite too. I'm sorry I was so irresponsible. Just forgive me okay" 

Keith didn't reply and just pushed passed him to get to his class. 

He arrived at his astronomy class early, he knew Matt didn't take the class so he was at peace for an hour until quantum physics which was next. 

He set up his laptop and opened his work folder and began to make notes from his textbook therefore he was ahead of everyone and could just draw for a little while before he actually had to write things down. 

He stuck to the plan although he did have a supply teacher. He sat at the front and sketched away. He draw a boy, features that resembled his own, backed into a corner with his hands rested in his hair and his knees hiding his face. His mind was absent when he drew but the image reflected his emotions perfectly with the dark scribbles of graphite. 

At the midpoint of the class the he was onto his next sketch when a screwed up ball of paper was thrown at him. He opened it up and read what it said.

"Dear little Slut, wanna meet me and Lance at Starbucks after school. If you dont turn up, we will have a repeat of Friday. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

He looked behind him with faux confidence and saw James wave with a smug grin on his face. 

He turned around "How did they get let off?" He thought. Then it clicked. James's family was rich, they no doubt paid his and the goons' bail. 

Another paper ball was thrown at him.

He once again read it. 

"My Mother and Father would also like to meet my thoroughly fucked bitch too. I'm sure my Dad would like to try you out. So we get coffee then you come and have dinner at mine? It's a date. Dont be late or I'll have to punish you, my pretty Kitten."

Keith felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want it. He wanted to be okay for once. His whole testimony to himself was to break out of the life of being owned. He wanted to be free. With Shiro. Him and Shiro against the world. He longed for freedom not rape. Not ownership. Shiro. He Just wanted Shiro.

The bell for class switch rang through Keith's head. He made no attempt to move and when he did it was to make a run for the bathroom and after everyone else had left. 

He walked into the Men's bathroom and locked the door on the stall with threatening swiftness. He then leaned over the bowl of the toilet with his back hunched and threw up, surprisingly since the only thing he had eaten was some light chips from the corner store right before school. He dropped most of them due to his hands being numb by the frosty air. Sendak had failed to feed him and dress him properly for the weather.

After puking up his food and anything that was left, he sat by the bowl with all the colour washed out of his face. He pulled up his laptop and began to type away. He was writing a story, it was more like a autobiography of him but with a character of different appearance and a different name. 

He was an astronaut. He got lost in space and relied on one person to save him but they never came and his oxygen tank ran dry. He hadn't died yet but Keith was far from done with the book. After finding Shiro he decided that in the book's universe, Shiro will save him because he sure as hell knew he wouldn't in this one. 

The bell rang and Keith was really in need of a friend right now. He decided to swallow what little was left of his pride and he would talk to Matt. As soon as he walked out the bathroom, Matt ran to him and hugged him. 

"Thank god you're alright Keith. James and Lance were saying you killed yourself." 

Keith just sighed. "I'm sorry. About earlier. I was mean and I didn't mean to blame the party on you. I'm not your responsibility" 

Matt hugged him again. "Let's go and get coffee"

The two of them walked to Starbucks and grabbed a coffee. Matt brought them both a gingerbread latte since his excuse was 'we both need to get into the christmas spirit' 

They sat down and talked for a while and Matt caught Keith up on quantum physics.

Throught the whole thirty minutes of them talking, every now and then Matt scored closer to Keith. He just shrugged it off and kept drinking and talking. 

Eventually Matt had finished moving, he was in the perfect position now. He began to cut a thin line through the thick, comfortable silence. 

"Keith, I don't know what happened on Friday, at the party, but all I know is that Lance and James have pictures."  
Keith looked horrified. 

"And well." Matt's hand was on his thigh. "I can't lie to you" it moved higher "I've just gotta say" and higher. He began to whisper in his ear. "You have a real nice pussy. So tight and wet." His hand moved into his pants and then to his panties. 

"Matt please this isn't you." He was hushed.

Matt began to play with his clit, his fingers moving gently enough not to cause a scene. 

After a while his finger slipped into his hole. In and out, in and out. 

Suddenly Matt's phone rang and his finger slipped out. He stood up immediately and walked out like nothing happened. Keith waited for Matt to be out of sight before he got up and ran. 

He didn't have anywhere to go. He just kept running and running until everything slowed. Keith froze as he looked at the blearing lights of a car. It soon made impact. After it hit, no one got out. No one cared. They just drove off. 

He was nothing but road kill.


	5. Shiro the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's condition is worse but then gets better with the help of everyone's favourite police officer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying this???

He layed there for what seemed like hours. No one stopped. The road wasn't busy at all but it was neither silent. Every few moments a car would pass. He would watch them zoom by without giving him a second glance, he meant nothing to anyone. He was just another life after all. 

A few more 'hours' passed. Still no one. Keith tried to close his eyes and sleep but the pain was unbearable, everything hurt. Everything was broken, even more than when Sendak had hurt him. The pain still didn't cease.

In fact it did eventually. That's when Keith could feel it. He was letting go slowly, slowly, slowly. His eyes shut and a small smiles graced his lips. He would finally be free. Like a bird. 

He would laugh if his lungs would take it. 

He was so close to unconsciousness but the bright flash of the epileptic blue and red lights prevented him from doing so. He squinted and then opened his eyes. 

Large, heavy footsteps, ones that mirror Sendak's were racing towards him. He looked up desperately to see if it was anyone other than his captor. 

He was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. 

Before he could say anything, he was picked up ever so gently and brought to a smooth, cold surface. His head was layed to rest in the lap of his saviour. His hero. 

He didn't talk to Keith until he had finished with his phone call. 

His hero stroked his hair to keep him calm as the blood trickled down his head, leaving behind a heated wake. 

He smiled again and hummed scratchy. 

Keith reached his arm up to touch the chiseled jawline. He tried to manoeuvre himself onto the lap of he other male. He couldn't. He collapsed under his own weight as his brittle bones couldn't take it. He didn't cry. He had done crying. 

Shiro gasped when he collapsed he was scared. "K-Keith-" the larger man was cut off. Keith laughed. 

"I've been through much worse than a little bit of rape, beatings, more sexual assault and then a little bit of a car fight."  
He joked.  
"Just trying to lighten the mood." 

Shiro was taken aback by what he said. 'Beatings? Sexual assault?' One name came to mind.  
Sendak.

He was about to ask when he noticed that the younger boy was passed out in his lap. All in good timing as the ambulance came, they could put him in and he wouldnt feel much pain. 

That's exactly what they did. Shiro travelled with him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Shiro stayed by his side.

Until the news was declared.

Keith had three broken ribs. Presumably two from Sendak and one from the car accident since two of them were more put of place than the other and were harder to fix. He also had a fractured skull and his left leg was broken in four places whereas his right one was only broken in one place. Ultimately this resulted in Keith being in a coma. 

The news was devastating. Shiro felt like crying, however he made a vow to himself that he wouldn't cry. It was also a promise to Adam. 

Keith was currently laying in the decevingly comfortable hospital bed. His skin deathly pale and his eyes closed to hide the purple hue. His lashes were long and his lips pale and chapped. Keith was breathing steady and gentle. He looked so perfect, like a porcelain doll. So fragile and precious. Shiro longed for his arms to wrap around Keith. There was something about him that made Shiro fall in love just like he did with Adam. He wanted to protect him with all his heart.

It had been a few days. Shiro was getting restless and he was awaiting answers. Lots of them.

Questions needed to be asked. Said questions needed to be answered by the younger boy.

Shiro sat at his bedside with two pieces of paper scrunched between his warm hands. The paper was etched with horrible messages, but he didn't know who by. 

Luckily Keith was making fast recovery, his doctor said that he would be out of his comatose state in about a week. 

It had been about five days. 

Two more then Shiro would have some answers hopefully. 

Over those two days so many people came to visit Keith, as Shiro had a job to do. The people who visited were Matt and Pidge first, then Hunk as they were good friends. Two others came in on the last day with a card. Two people that if Keith saw, he would gladly throw himself in front of a car instead of it being an accident. 

It was after hours but because Keith could wake up at any moment, they decided to let his "best friends" stay. 

The doctors left the room after a while. That's when disaster struck. 

"Hey baby. I'm still upset that you couldn't meet my parents, they were really looking forward to meeting you." 

James's hand started to rub his kneecap, daring to edge closer to the edge of the hospital gown.

Another voice spoke up. 

"Yo James! The doctors said that he is most responsive now so he can feel it. Maybe you could fuck it out of him, I'll record it" 

James laughed. 

"Lance you know I don't have a condom with me. I can't go filling him up with my offspring" he smirked with evil intent "but I do have this" 

He held up a vibrator triumphantly.

"Yeah that will work" 

Shiro opened the door, he had finally finished his shift for the night and had got an email that sparked joy into his heart. 

He was horrified at what he saw.

He cleared his throat and glared a deathly glare at the two boys. 

"James Griffin and Lance Mclain. You are under arrest for attempted sexual assault and underage carrying of a firearm. Each."

They both looked terrified. Two claims and James's parents promised him that he wouldn't be let off this time.

"Please step away from the bed and hand over the guns then proceed to the car outside silently."

Instead the two pointed the guns at Shiro. He raised his hands in mock surrender and then hastily knocked the guns out if their hands.

The pair were arrested on sight and taken away as Shiro stayed with Keith.

Keith eventually woke up from his seemingly endless sleep. Shiro smiled down on him. 

Keith looked up with those beautiful purple hues. 

He didn't say anything. The moment was almost perfect. 

"S-Shiro. Y-your shoulder" his voice was raw and shaky. 

"Don't worry about it. You're the star of the show. You're the one that matters more than me. I've been show three times in the line of duty, it takes more than a scratch to bother me. 

Keith smiled. It was beautiful and bright. It was genuine


	6. Coffee on me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in hospital for Keith, things are looking brighter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything sketchy gonna happen in the coffee shop?

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked with a gentle tone. "You've been out for almost a week. And you woke up before time." 

Keith shrugged. "I guess I'll never be the same after everything that's happened in the past few years" his eyes widened as he realised he subtly outed what Sendak is doing to him. 

This was bad.

"Few years?" Shiro had picked up on Keith's slip up "Keith what has been happening?" 

He shifted uncomfortably. "What time is it?" He yawned in a futile attempt to change the conversation. 

"Keith. You need to tell me, I need to know. Who ever has been hurting you, they can be taken away." Shiro's eyes knitted together as he spoke to the other with a stern tone. 

Keith took plenty of deep breaths to steady himself. "Okay...where do we start?" 

"From the beginning" 

"When I was fourteen, a group. Like a mafia? They turned up at my parents' house. My mother had left prior to this so it was just me and my dad. They, the mafia. They told him my mother had d-debts to pay." His voice began to break but Shiro was still listening despite the broken sobs that interrupted him.

"M-my dad worked as a f-fireman. He didn't have anything they wanted." Sob "s-so they. They took the next b-best t-thing." He sobbed again, harder. "M-me..." he wiped his eyes. "I-I never got to s-say goodbye...all I heard was a g-gunshot. They k-killed him."

He took more deep breaths before he continued.

"I ended up with one of the leaders of the g-galran m-mafia. Sendak..."   
He watched Shiro's expression change from one of interest to one of anger and vengeance. 

"H-he b-bea-" he cut himself off as he cried into his hands. He flinched when Shiro picked him up and put him on his lap so he could hold him better and comfort him. 

Keith lifted up his gown. There were dark purple bruises above his hospital-issued underwear. They littered his entire torso and the scars on his abdomen showed Shiro that he was more than just beated.

Shiro's nimble fingers traced along the scars gently. 

Keith whimpered. He just held the smaller man closer to his chest and hushed his whimpers gently with little 'shushes' in his ear. It relaxed him to say the least. 

Keith had fallen asleep on Shiro. Shiro put him back in bed with care and tucked him in before leaving. After all he had the night shift to take care of.

When Keith woke up, Shiro was at his bedside. He was asleep which implied that he never went home after his shift. 

Keith didn't feel all too well. Realisation had struck. He got raped, abused and assaulted. He was broken. He could never be fixed.

He covered his eyes with his hands and cried into them. He didn't ask for this. What had he done to deserve this? He wasnt a bad person. 

Shiro woke up to the sound of his sniffing and he immediately jumped into the position of taking care of him. 

"Keith, I know this is hard. But you have to get through this."

Keith looks at him with sad, tear-filled eyes. 

"Look Keith. You will have to take Sendak to court so you can get your justice." Shiro sounded sad. The idea frustrated him. "I hate the idea of this too Keith."

Truthfully, Shiro had been on call previously with one of his colleagues, Kolivan. He had informed the officer on Keith's condition at home as well as in hospital. 

Despite Shiro's hazy backstory with Sendak, Kolivan had one far worse. He never went into detail, the only thing anyone really knew about him was that he was in charge off a reble force that whittled down the opposing Mafia to what they are today, nearly hundreds of unkempt souls.

No one knew what happened to Kolivan's rebels. Kolivan said nothing on the matter, he just left it to people's imagination because they were more merciful than that of the truth. Now Kolivan was a chief in the police force.

Shiro took a long sigh and shifted around as to which Keith quirked an eyebrow at.

"Listen Keith, don't laugh but after they let you out, would you like to grab some coffee or something. Of course you dont have to, you're entitled to do what you want."

Shiro scratched at the back of his neck and Keith watched how the pink blush crawled up his neck and onto his face.

Keith giggled quietly. "Of course we could get coffee, only if you're paying though" 

"Right, yeah with your wallet that I confiscated right?" Shiro laughed at his own joke and Keith laughed along with him.


	7. New home, old feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is starting to feel really low after a chance encounter but Dad of Marmora is here to save the day! Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone feeling about this chapter?

Keith woke up in the morning of the day he would be finally released from hospital. He was expecting Shiro to be waiting for him but he wasn't there.  
Instead there was a man who was dressed in standard white shirt and black pants with suspenders. He wore a stern expression on his face. 

"W-Who are you? Where's Shiro? Shiro!"  
Keith was panicked but the man hushed him. 

"My name is Kolivan, I am Shiro's boss. I also used to work alongside your mother too."

Keith was taken aback. There was no way. His Mother was dead, at least that's what his dad told him.

"Your mother was part of my organisation called the blade of Marmora."  
Kolivan searched Keith's eyes for hatred but saw none. 

Suddenly, Keith leaned forward and hugged Kolivan as tightly as he could. "This is the first time anyone has told me about my mother. Thank you"

He smiled as Kolivan returned the hug. 

"I'm here to take care of you" he smiled slightly in an attempt to show Keith that he can in fact act like a father figure towards him.

He smiled back. "Where you you live?"

The house was not what he was expecting at all. He was expecting a small apartment in the middle of the city, instead it was a beautiful, big mansion in the middle of nowhere. 

Keith was stunned. This was where he would be living? Woah. It was almost twice the size of Sendak's place 

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "If you think my house is big, wait until you see Shiro's, kid"  
Keith's eyes widened at the thought.  
Maybe he would live in Shiro's house someday. 

The pair went into the house with what little luggage Keith actually had.

"Um, Mr Kolivan, sir. Which is my room" he asked with his manners that Sendak had beaten into him. The manners that he dropped around Shiro.

"Quit the manners Kid, I'm your father figure, not your master like that bastard Sendak." Kolivan allowed himself to calm down. "Your room is the third door down to the left."

Keith scurried off with his flat backpack of things. The room was big. He would gamble that it was that biggest room other than the utility rooms such as the living room and kitchen. 

He layed on the bed which had fresh sheets on. It smelled so nice, the coldness of the sheets was pleasant on Keith's porcelain skin.

The walk in closet of the room was filled with outfits that were up Keith's alley. Blacks and the occasional dark grey or red. The drawers were the same. The only thing he needed was comfort and shoes. He would asked Kolivan later, after a quick nap.

Shiro had finished up his shift at work and headed to Kolivan's place. He had already organised his visit with the house owner himself. Keith had no idea. He and Kolivan were drinking whiskey together and talking. They weren't drunk, intact both men were far from lightweights. They had stomachs of steel.

It had been four hours. Keith was finally waking up to a familiar scent of cologne. He didn't own any but Shiro did. That's when he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. He hummed into the touch.

"Hey Keith, sleep well?" He did sleep well, the best he has ever in fact. 

"Huh? Shiro!" He hugs Shiro tightly. "I missed you so much" 

The older of the two laughs. "Kolivan has given me permission to take you on a date if you're still up for it." He smiles at the younger.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Keith smiled again.

The pair went out on their date. This gave Keith the opportunity to wear some of his clothes that Kolivan kindly purchased for him due to Shiro's request of the colour. It also gave the two of them chance to talk. 

"So Keith. What do you see in me?" Shiro asked as he took his black Americano and Keith's gingerbread latte with two sugars back to their table. 

"What do you mean?" Keith almost laughs at the absurdity of the question. "You saved me, twice over. Maybe even a third if you count Kolivan, I know you persuaded him to take me in."

Shiro blushed which spiked amusement in Keith. "Also, do you own a mirror?" Keith asks rhetorically "you're an absolute adonis. You're literally the Hercules to my Meg." He emphasises. "But what do you see in me?" 

Shiro blushes at the sudden question. "You're in need of someone Keith. You need care and protection." 

Keith feigns a smile and sips his coffee.

"Shiro. Why me?" Shiro looks confused. "You could help anyone but you chose me, why?"

He didn't know how to answer. "You...intrigued me I guess" 

"Oh." Was his only response but he hid his disappointment.

They both finished their coffee but didn't leave just yet. Shiro eventually got up and went to the counter again. 

Matt had entered which caused Keith to try and hide but it was futile. He was already spotted. Matt walked towards him and greeted him in a friendly way. 

"H-hi..." he greeted back. 

"Keith look I'm sorry about what happened, I brought you this in return." Matt hands him a small box. 

He is sceptical to open it.

Alas he did, inside there was something that made Keith's stomach twist. It was a Bonsai tree. He always wanted one but he never invested in one. It was cute, the blossoms were beautiful and pink. Keith was mesmerised. 

"It's beautiful right? When I saw it, it made me think of you."

Keith was speechless. 

"Hey, we can go shopping if you like, unless you're on a date with mr hotstuff at the counter."

That caused Keith to blush. "I, I guess I am on a date. That's how he put it anyway." 

"Me and Shiro are good friends you know." Matt smiled "if you ever tried to sell me out to him, he won't believe you." 

Keith felt his throat tighten. He needed air, he ran out of the store and kept running until he reached a deserted park. He tried to steady his breathing as he pulled on the black tassels on his rose hoodie.

He swung on the swing to calm himself.  
It worked, sort of. 

"Keith!" Someone shouted as they approached him "Shiro told me you ran away. What happened?" 

"K-Kolivan!" He ran to him and hugged him tightly like a he was going to disappear. "M-my friend Matt... he Sexually assaulted me before the accident with the car happened. He threatened me." 

"Then he clearly isn't your friend" 

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Keith sniffled. 

"You're right, let's just get you home okay?" His voice was caring. 

Keith nodded and allowed Kolivan to guide him to his car. He got in the passenger's seat and stared out of the window. He was analysing the stars. 

They quickly arrived at the house when Kolivan once again helped Keith inside because he felt weak after the night's events. 

"Do you want any food? Drink? Anything at all?" The father figure enquired. 

"I-I. Can I have some food please? A-and a drink?" 

"Of course." Kolivan hopped to the task of making Keith food rather quickly. Keith layed on the couch rather emotionless with his knees up to his face. He wanted to cry but he felt that he had no more tears left to cry. On top of all that Shiro's words were really starting to hurt him. 

Was he only around becuase he felt that Keith needed the extra support? After all he said about Shiro. Was he just another case that Shiro wanted to be solved and then forgotten about? Was that really all he was to his hero?

Life was so unfair.


	8. I hate you, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has mixed feelings and then does something stupid but it ends well??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long.

That night, Keith slept like a baby despite previously having a nap. When he woke up, it was dawn. 

The left side of Keith's brain, the more moral side was begging him to stay put from the fear that he would get beaten. Shiro wasn't here to help convince Keith that he was safe.   
No he didn't need Shiro. He was strong without him. 

In contrast of his better judgement made him want to explore the house more. Keith started out in his room then went to the ensuite bathroom to take a long awaited shower.   
He felt like he was in heaven, he was so clean by the time he finished and his hair felt great. 

He smiled at his wet hair that flopped in front of his face and played with it. Then he looked at his not-so flat chest. His smile dropped. He hated himself, he hated feeling all this dysphoria.   
He just wanted to be a man. 

He fell too his knees and cried out his little heart. After all he's been through, he just wanted a break for once. Life had threw him so many curveballs, it felt surreal.

Kolivan burst through the door once he heard him crying. "Keith are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked in his usual monotone voice but this time it sounded slightly empathetic. 

"I-I'm fine." That was a common lie. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Clearly you're not. If you dont want to speak about it then that's okay just don't lie please." 

He nodded. 

"I have to go to work though. I will send Shiro round later." Keith didn't protest despite he didn't want to see the man. 

Kolivan left and Keith went to his room and got dressed. 

A force compelled Keith. He played this song. It spoke to him so he played it and recorded himself singing. 

"Yeah, sometimes I wanna disappear like I just don't exist."  
He closes his eyes.

"I'll find a time machine and take me back when I was six  
Maybe younger, either way, I guess the point of it,"   
He took a deep breath.

"...Would be to tell that little kid that he's gon' take a lot of hits  
Yeah, I'd probably grab your hand and tell you life is hard  
If you got questions or you need advice, then talk to God  
'Cause He's the only one that listens even when you think He isn't"  
The door opened.

"Even good people are great at making bad decisions"

The intruder walked into the house and up the stairs to Keith's room silently. Keith just kept singing along. 

"They ain't gon' take it serious  
You find out pretty quick that life is more than just appearances  
I know some things we could avoid to save embarrassment"  
He wipes tears from his eyes

"But everything that breaks you down can also build your character''  
He sniffles and opens his eyes when the door opens. 

"What are you doing here?" Keith glares at him. "I don't need protection. I'm fine on my own."

"Keith calm down okay. I just wanted to apologise."

''Apologise for what? You not being there to stop me from being raped? Or abused? Or abducted?" Keith started to cry harder. 

"Keith just calm down okay, you're thinking irrationally." He approached Keith slowly like he was dangerous. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Keith punched him. 

Blood poured out of the man's nose. 

"Shit Shiro I'm sorry."

"You know what Keith. It was your fault that you got raped. It's your fault that you got taken away and abused. Heck I bet your parents wanted it."

The younger's eyes widened. 

"Keith wait I didn't mean it."

"I think you've said enough. You're not the man I thought you were. I thought you loved me and you'd be my hero. Heroes don't hurt other people." 

Keith rolled onto his side and pulled his blanket over him, his hair making it slightly damp. 

Shiro sighed and closed the door. He stripped down to his underwear and undershirt. He then climbed in bed and spooned Keith's smaller form from behind. Keith just cried before turning around to nuzzle his face in Shiro's chest. 

The bigger man stroked the smaller's hair. "Shh it's okay I've got you. And I won't let you go because I love you. I'll protect you sweetheart." 

Eventually Keith fell asleep and his gentle snores filled the room. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

Maybe he did need Shiro. 

When he woke up, he was alone but he could hear talking. Multiple voices. Kolivan became clear first, then Shiro. The other three or four voices weren't as clear. 

He sighed, he needed fresh air and a clear head. However he didn't want to face all of the strangers so he changed his clothes and climbed out of the window. 

He made it to the ground without falling. Now if he ever needed to run away from anyone, he could, hoping they weren't faster than him of course.

Keith walked to the nearest store. He brought a lot of chocolate and junk food to the counter. He paid for it all except the small bottle of vodka in his back pocket. When he exited the shop, the alarm went off in emergency. 

Keith's legs ran at record breaking speeds to get away from the unhappy store owner. He stopped running when he fell down a hill. He tumbled with his bag held to his chest. 

He sat up after he had finished falling. 

He pulled out the snacks and chocolate and ate his body weight of it all. He then pulled out his vodka and looked at the paper label. 

Seventy percent. Keith had always been a lightweight. 

He opened the tiny cap with his small fingers and stared into the bottle. 

He downed it in one and immediately felt like he had lost his balance. He got up and stumbled around. 

His vision wobbled as his head was already being contaminated with drunken thoughts. 

Luckily Shiro had found him before anyone else.

He took him back to his place, it was best to avoid Kolivan when Keith was drunk. 

Shiro layed Keith on his bed and strip him down to his underwear, a vest and some loosely fitting boxers, without sexual intent.  
As he was leaving, Keith shouted him.

"Shiro. Shiro help" 

"What is is sweetheart?" 

"I feel hot and weird. I want to feel good like those boys showed me."

Shiro was stunned. Keith wanted sex. 

"No baby you don't, you're drunk." 

"I do Shiro. Please" he began to cry.

"You don't want this Keith. You remember what they did to you. They hurt you, I don't want to hurt you"

"They made me feel good Shiro. When they held me down and made me take them. They said such lovely things to me Shiro. They called me things that no one has ever called me before. Like Slut and whore. I want to be your slut Shiro, your little whore."

Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on. The thought of Keith being his Whore was very delightful. 

"Just dont hate me okay." 

"I would never."

Shiro stripped himself and closed the door. He then stripped Keith down to nothing but his own skin. 

Keith had began to produce natural lubricant and his nipples hardened. 

"I have to warn you that I'm an animal in bed." 

Shiro stared down at Keith before guiding his lips to his own. They connected to share a lustful kiss filled with desire. It all was so sweet yet surreal. 

Keith's lips were soft and red. Shiro indulged in the heat they gave off. His tongue pressing against them for access to be granted. He then pushed through the parted teeth and marked their territory. His. All his.

Keith's legs were pressed together, hiding his crotch from the wolf's glare. 

Shiro growled into the kiss as he wanted to see what he was hiding. 

Keith did not move. 

Shiro began his descent. His head came to Keith's breasts and then the began to lick and play with his erect nipples. They tasted like heaven, like gum drops.

Keith couldn't help himself when he began to moan loudly. "S-shiro s-so good. Ah!" 

Shiro smirked and moved further down to his stomach. 

"This is where you're going to have my children. I'm gonna knock you up and then we can be a happy family."

Keith nodded with obedience. 

Then Shiro's hand reached his thighs. He didn't stop be just kept carrying on until he felt the wetness his partner had produced. Keith was squirming under his touch. He wanted to be filled and used as a cocksleeve by Shiro. 

"My precious baby. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

The officer's head moved down to Keith's folds and he licked and sucked on his clit until he came, again, again and again. He was so sexy when he came. His face was very pleasing. The way his face scrunched up reminded him of a cute dog. 

Well that's what he was. He was Shiro's bitch.

Shiro's tongue was replaced by something bigger, thicker, harder. It pushed in. Completely filling up Keith until he felt like he couldn't move. He was a moaning mess and Shiro loved it. 

Then he came. No condoms. No contraception. 

Keith could get pregnant.


	9. No regrets (short filler chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro watches over Keith whilst he sleeps to insure safety for the younger male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I'm all good and shit just been preoccupied with school and crap but I'm back and hopefully I'll keep writing for the sake of this story and the loyal readers.

Shortly after undergoing sly acts of intimacy, Keith had passed out. Shiro on the other hand was still wide awake for the sake of his lover. He vowed to be his protector as the man wearing the pants in their relationship. 

The protective gaze of the larger man never lefts the smaller one's face, so content and peaceful, so tranquil. A sight that beautiful had to be sought out by gods and goddesses all throughout the universe. Hell, what a lucky man Shiro was to be watching over the reincarnation of beauty itself. This radiating aura of care and tranquillity was enough to quell most if not all grieving souls and angered hearts and bring forth the light that was once extinguished from them. In simple terms, Keith was a God among men. He was like Odin to the man of the hunt. That guiding light that provides comfort and shelter from the darkest of forces. 

Shiro felt dull in comparison to his partner's radiant light. But he was far from dull.


End file.
